


BOTTLE! BOTTLE!  BOTTLE!

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Byler dump [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But theyre like 16, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Mulaney References, M/M, Spin the Bottle, There WILL be grammar and spelling mistakes, Underage Drinking, at 3 AM, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: It's a cliche spin the bottle fic, but I tried to be funny





	BOTTLE! BOTTLE!  BOTTLE!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I made any errors, I care a lot about grammar and spelling, but my sleep deprived eyes don't

William Byers was in love with his best friend. He had been for years. 

This was a pit of a problem, seeing as how there was no possible way that Mike liked him back. It was also a problem because HEY! Will and Mike were both boys. Luckily, he had had his sexual identity crisis years ago, and now was just having a different type of crisis. 

The Party had all gathered to hang out one night in Mike’s basement, despite his mom’s protest to Jane and Max being there (they had left for a moment, but then snuck around the back and came through his basement undetected). 

They were all DRUNK as HELL. They were teenagers, young and cool and #YOLO and stuff. Max had brought over a bottle of her dad’s whisky, and they had each been taking sips all night. 

“We’re just a little bit TIPSY!” Dustin had shouted when Lucas tried to say they were getting too drunk, and would have nasty hangovers in the morning if they didn’t stop soon. 

Will was quick to agree with Dustin, loving the fact that he could be leaning on Mike and acting on his feelings for the boy with the excuse that Will’s an affectionate drunk. So he did. If a stranger were to see the group, they’d say “is that small child in that tall child’s lap? That tall child looks horrible. Get some rest, tall child,”

They were all sitting around Mike’s basement, laughing and poking fun at one another, before Max threw her hands in the air with a groan. 

“We HAVE to do something,” she said, already standing up. Or an attempt to stand up. She had a very low alcohol tolerance so she was pretty much shitfaced. 

There were murmurs of agreement from a few people, until Lucas spoke up. 

“What exactly ARE we doing?” He said the word “exactly” as if it were spelled “ezahly” but everyone knew what he was saying regardless. 

Max pondered for a moment, far too deep in thought for someone trying to answer the incredibly simple question that was the one Lucas asked. Will continued to pet Mike’s hair, glad that he was drunk and probably wouldn’t remember it in the morning. 

Mike started rambling about an arcade game he was allegedly amazing at, asking Jane, who had gone with him, to confirm his story. Will felt a pang on jealousy at the fact that Mike and Jane had gone to the arcade together with no one else, but then remembered that Mike HAD invited Will but he’d been busy, and that Mike and Jane had broken up months ago. 

“SPIN THE BOTTLE!” Max yelled, getting shushed by the rest of the Party because despite being drunk, they all knew how bad it would be if Mike’s mom found two drunk girls amongst the group of just as drunk boys. 

Lucas and Dustin were quick to agree, already stumbling over to a clear space in Mike’s basement where they could all properly sit in a circle. Max joined them after a moment. 

“What’s spin the bottle?” Jane asked as Mike stood up, Will clinging to him like a koala. It was easy for Will to do this, as he weighed approximately 1 pound. 

“Oh,” Max said, once again thinking hard, even though she was very familiar with the rules of the game. “Well you... uh-“

“You gotta spin the bottle,” Mike said, his speech slurring a bit. “And whoever it lands on, you KISS!” He said, plopping down next to Lucas, pulling a very reluctant William off of his chest. Jane nodded in understanding. 

“Here!” Dustin said once Jane sat down. “I’ll go first so you can see how it goes,” he reached over to spin the bottle in the center of the circle, only to then realize that there was no bottle in the center of the circle. He gasped. 

“Oh man!” Mike said, already standing up. “I’ll go try and find one upstairs,” he said. 

“I’ll go with you!” Will jumped up and latched onto Mike’s back like a leech, letting the taller boy bring them up to his kitchen. 

They looked around, neither sober enough to think of just pouring some soda down the drain. Will searched through some cabinets that have NEVER held soda, and Mike looked through the fridge. 

“Ok we have to drink and entire bottle of soda,” he whispered, bringing it out. Will nodded, glaring at the bottle. 

“I got this,” with that, he grabbed the bottle, popped the top off, and started chugging it. Mike watched in amazement as his best friend drank an entire bottle of coke in 15 seconds flat. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Mike asked in awe as Will handed him the bottle. He looked into the distance, his facial expression not too different from a sexy smolder. 

“Practice,”

Mike decided not to follow up. 

Making their way downstairs again, Mike held the bottle in the air like it was Simba, and started chanting. 

“Bottle! Bottle! Bottle!” Everyone joined in. 

“BOTTLE! BOTTLE! BOTTLE!”  
What’s up with drunk teenagers and chanting? Next thing you know the Party will be chanting “fuck the police” at a raging party with red solo cups. 

Sitting back down in the circle, Mike placed the bottle in the middle, and motioned for Dustin to give it a spin. When it began spinning, Max whistled and Jane gasped. 

“It’s all about the flick of the wrist,” he said with complete confidence. Jane nodded in understanding, clearly making a mental note to flick her own wrist when she tried to spin in. 

Eventually the bottle, which spun for an outrageous amount of time, landed on Max. 

“Come’ere Max, gimme a lil smoochy smoochy!” He said, making little grabbing motions towards her face. She obliged, giving him a peck on the lips. They giggled. 

“Now Max is next because the bottle landed on her,” Lucas explained, still not articulating properly. Max reached over and gave it a BIG spin, arguably a better one than Dustin’s and they all waited patiently for it to stop. Which it eventually did, on Jane. 

“MWAH!” Max shouted as she gave her friend a quick kiss, making both girls laugh. Jane then flicked her wrist, wincing a bit at the brief pain, and then spun the bottle, where it landed on Mike. Of course it landed on Mike. What kind of cliche spin the bottle fic would it be if it DIDNT land on Mike?

Despite the fact that they were exes, she gave him a kiss, and it wasn’t awkward at all. Will didn’t even get jealous because he didn’t notice, as he was playing with Mike’s hair again. 

“Ok it’s my turn now!” Mike said at a completely inappropriate volume, but no one cared, as they were all drunk. 

The bottle spun and landed on Lucas, Mike kissed Lucas. Lucas spun the bottle and it landed on Dustin, Lucas kissed Dustin. Dustin spun the bottle and it landed on Will, Dustin kissed Will, Will spun the bottle and it landed on Jane, and everyone realized why you and a sibling shouldn’t be playing spin the bottle. Will spun the bottle AGAIN and it landed on Max. Will kissed Max. 

It went on and on like this, everyone kissing one another that if they had all been shirtless, it would have been indistinguishable from an orgy. 

Everything stopped, of course, when Mike spun the bottle and it landed on Will. Sweet, beautiful Mike. Precious, wonderful, gorgeous Mike, was leaning down to kiss Will and he never wanted it to end. 

Then they were kissing. It was spectacular! It was perfect! It was absolutely wicked! It was every good description word Will’s drunk mind could come up with and MORE. 

Their kiss lasted longer than any other kiss, and it was still going. Will wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist, and Mike’s hands went up to hold the other boy’s neck and it was everything Will had ever dreamed of. 

Then Will pushed forward and he was on top of Mike, and everyone realized at the exact same time that those two weren’t going to be stopping anytime soon, and they should probably just head home.

**Author's Note:**

> BOTTLE BOTTLE BOTTLE BOTTLE BOTTLE BOTTLE
> 
> Send me prompts and requests to my Tumblr @llama-raptor-russian-bean


End file.
